


White Room

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: A possibility of The OA's thoughts immediately following Episode 8.





	White Room

“ _Homer_?”

We’d been told that our memories would fade, but when I wake in the cool white room, I don’t expect them to leave so soon.  My thoughts, all the pictures and sounds that make up my conscious mind slip away from me, just like the gas that had once slipped into my cell in the basement. 

The memory of my adoptive parents is the first to go: the sight of Abel’s strong face, the sensation of my fingers running over the smooth bridge of Nancy’s nose.  America, school, computers … It trickles out as though it never existed, leaving my mind as clean and blameless as Khatun’s must be when she walks through the heavens.  

Soon I’m no longer Prairie.

I’m Nina.  

But even this is fleeting, as are the memories that I was once my father’s beloved daughter.

My world here was violet, lavender, lilac … soft and fragile.  Always in the in-between of letting go.

And now I finally can.

I’m left with only two images before everything fades completely, and the room becomes so bright that even the walls around me vanish.  I see Homer’s clear green eyes, so honest and loving, as they were when he gazed at me through the other side of the glass. 

And though I don’t understand why, my last fading memory is Hap’s face.  Such sad blue eyes, the colour of wild Forget-me-not flowers. 

_Have you already forgotten me?_

* * *

 

The room is startlingly white, and I’m finally alone.

Away.


End file.
